Celos
by FragmenI
Summary: Todos los sueños tienen un principio, y aunque ello no se sepa en ésto si se sabrá el fin.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>C<em>elos<em>. **

Rose caminó, cansada de tanto buscarlo. Aún así, sus ánimos de decirle la verdad no se le iban. Ella sabía que él era suyo, él le pertenecía. Estaba realmente cansada, esperaba encontrarlo en el asqueroso campo de Quidditch (como ella lo llamaba) o en el comedor o en su Sala Común. Pero no estaba allí. Tampoco había visto a Albus, y eso significaba que deberían de aparecer pronto, después de todo aquellos dos no eran de hacer problemas.

La pelirroja de cabellos crispados y enredados se detuvo. Podía jurar que acababa de escuchar la conversación de alguien. Era la voz de Albus, su primo...

- Me voy, no aguanto este olor - rezongó Albus.

Rose dio unos pasos para ver a Albus luego de una doblada. El chico morocho salía disparado de una habitación, mientras en aquel lugar había varias risas. Dos.

- ¡Eres un tonto! - la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su prima, Lily, salir de aquel cubículo.

- Retráctate Potter - le amenazó, en un tono burlón, el rubio...

- Scorpius - susurró Rose, mientras apretaba sus manos en puños al ver como el se acercaba a Lily y la abrazaba fervientemente.

- Soltame, nos puede ver - susurró ella, él le dio un leve beso en los... labios.

Rose sintió que su mundo caía abajo. Como si alguien estaba sobre ella y la hundía, más y más.

- Scorpius - comenzó Lily - Yo no creo que esto que estamos haciendo...

- Ey - el rubio, su rubio, le agarró de las mejillas a Lily, mientras la miraba - Vamos a salir bien, te lo prometo.  
>Lily sonrió de una forma típica en ella. Rose sintió muchos celos al ver como el rubio se quedaba embobado con aquella sonrisa. ¿Por qué Lily? ¡Por qué ella!<p>

Se dieron otro beso, mientras el la atraía hacia ella como si quisiera fundirse.

Ahora Rose entendía. Entendía por qué Dominique casi se cae de la silla cuando le confesó que le gustaba Scorpius, su rubia prima sabía lo de Lily y Scorpius. Y cuando le había dicho a Victoire, fue lo peor; la mayor Weasley le había mirado con una cara compasiva, mientras que solo asintió.

Pero ella... "¿Scorpius, salimos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?" Le había preguntado. "Lo siento, no puedo" había sido la simple contestación. Y aunque para Rose lo siguiente no había sido nada, ahora cuadraba todo; "¿Has visto a tu hermana, Albus?" Fue lo que había preguntado el rubio luego de darle una mera contestación.  
>No era la culpa de Lily, lo sabía; Rose no quiso decirle nunca nada a su prima menor, por el simple hecho de que la consideraba muy poco femenina y que estaba muy mal que no usara maquillaje. Pero poco femenina y sin maquillaje, Lily aún así era una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts; desplazando a Rose completamente.<br>Era fácil saberlo.

Lily era más bonita, y eso que tenía dos años menos que ella y tres kilos menos de maquillaje. Lily jugaba espectacular al Quidditch, y por eso el entusiasmo de Scorpius de competir contra Gryffindor. Lily tenía el cuerpo que ella no, Lily tenía la gracia que ella no, Lily tenía el carisma y humor que Rose no.  
>La pelirroja levantó el rostro, réplica del de Ron Weasley, porque sintió una mirada fija y clavada en ella. Scorpius y Lily la miraban, mientras se mantenían abrazados.<p>

- Rose... - dijo Lily, se acercó a ella - ¿Qué tienes? Ey, por favor, no le cuentes nada a mis hermanos de... ya sabes, ésto.

- Debí haberte contado - susurró Rose, para sí misma. Lily era lo suficiente buena como para que, si Rose le decía que ella gustaba de Scorpius, la pelirroja de ojos verdes-celestes dejara al rubito para que su prima mayor no sufriera.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Potter, alarmada - Rose, no lo harás ¿Verdad?

- No lo sé - dijo, quitando las pequeñas y delicadas manos de su prima menor del hombro. Dándose vuelta y saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

No pudo evitar apretar los dientes al escuchar a Scorpius decir "Tranquila, Rose es muy buena, no lo hará... ¿Dónde estábamos?"

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic, sean buenos :)<p>

Perdón las Rose/Scorpius; pero la pareja no me gusta y no veo que esté mal hacer un pequeño así. Además vi uno de Lily y Scorpius igual, no creo que se enojen por esto (:

¡Saludos, gracias, vivan felices! :D


End file.
